ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Hero of Steel (DC Animation)
Superman: Hero of Steel is an American animated TV show based on the DC Comics character of the same name, this is the first series of the DC Animation universe, which set after the film, Superman: Year One. Synopsis The series set after the event of Superman: Year One, Clark Kent, yet truly know as Kal-El, continues being Superman as he struggling of being both an mild-manned reporter at the Daily Planet and an superhero saving the city of Metropolis from numerous threats. Cast and Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (voiced by Sam Daly) - the main protagonist of the series who an alien superhero who was raise to be the most-kind hearted person in the world. Recurring * Lois Lane (voiced by Catherine Taber) - Clark's love interest and a tough-as-nails reporter at the Daily Planet. * Jimmy Olsen (voiced by Steven Yeun) - the photographer of the Daily Planet who often works, and befriend, with both Clark and Lois, even becoming "Superman's Pal". * Perry White (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the head of the Daily Planet. * Ron Troupe (voiced by Ogie Banks) - the political editorialist of the Daily Planet who is known for both his open-minded personality and liberal political views. * Cat Grant (voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love) - * Steve Lombard '''(voiced by John DiMaggio) - * '''Jonathan Kent (voiced by Stephen Stanton) - Superman's adoptive father who help teach him of learning "Truth, Justice, and the American Way". * Martha Kent (voiced by Misty Lee) - Superman's adoptive mother and Jonathan's wife. * Captain Maggie Sawyer '''(voiced by Sumalee Motano) - the head police captain of Metropolis PD who has a natural view on Superman. * '''Inspector William Henderson (voiced by Daran Norris) - * Professor Emil Hamilton (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs who completely trusts Superman. * Bibbo Bibbowski (voiced by Brad Garrett) - an Superman's fanboy who often helping out Superman at times. * Lana Lang (voiced by Jessie Flower) - Superman's old love interest back on Smallville and an famous fashion model. * General Sam Lane '''(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - an U.S. army general who had trouble trusting Superman. * '''Jor-El (voiced by George Newbern) - Superman's biological father who's help build a rocket ship to Earth. * Lara Lor-Van (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Superman's biological mother who help her husband of putting their baby son to Earth. * Kara Zor-El/Linda Kent/Supergirl (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Superman's cousin. * Pete Ross (voiced by Seth Green) - Clark's old friend back at Smallville. * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (voiced by Cameron Boyce) - a young teenage clone of Superman. * Krypto the Superdog (voice effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a Kryptonian dog who's Superman's pet dog. * John Henry Irons/Steel (voiced by Chi McBride) - * Natasha Irons (voiced by Skai Jackson) - Steel's fun-loving, sweet, and joyful niece. Villains * Lex Luthor (voiced by John DiMaggio) - CEO of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy. ** Mercy Graves (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - Lex's assistant/bodyguard/secretary and limo driver. * Brainiac (voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) - a alien-like robot who responsible for the destruction of Krypton, with helps from Tyrell, and putting the Kryptonian city of Kandor into a bottle. * John Corben/Metallo (voiced by John Cena) - an former U.S. army general who gain an armor suit, by Lex, after his encounter with Superman. * Rudy Jones/Parasite (voiced by T.J. Miller) - an energy-sucking purple-skinned being who previous was an low-level janitor at LexCorp. * Bizarro (voiced by Sam Daly) - the bizarre, yet opposite clone of Superman created by Lex Luthor. * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (voiced by Lex Lang) - an * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (voiced by ) - an Gaelic woman who was previously trapped in Limbo for decades after being cross by the clan's chief where she seek revenge on his descendants and later becoming an enemy to Superman, due to him being vulnerable to magic. * General Zod-El (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Superman's power-hungry and obsessive uncle who seek to revive Krypton by destroying all of mankind. ** Non (N/A) - Zod's bodyguard who's very silent and never speak out of his mouth. ** Faora (voiced by ) - * Winslow Schott/Toyman (voiced by ) - an former kind toymaker who become a rogue toy-theme supervillain. * Intergang - consisting of: ** Bruno Mannheim (voiced by ) - Metropolis' most powerful gangster and leader of the Intergang. ** Whisper A'Daire (voiced by ) - the third-in-command of the Intergang who's learn martial arts. ** Morgan Edge (voiced by Keith David) - Bruno's head second-in-command and right hand-man. ** Dabney Donovan (voiced by Peter MacNicol) - the Intergang's head mad scientist. * Mr. Mxyzptlk (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - * Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - * Mongul (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - * Tobias "Toby" Manning/Terra-Man (voiced by Jim Cummings) - * Carl Draper/Master Jailer (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) - * Doomsday (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a prank-theme supervillain who was once the host of "The Uncle Loomis Show" until his show was cancel was Morgan, where he soon becoming one of Superman's enemies. * Valerie van Haften/Puzzler (voiced by ) - * Lobo (voiced by Travis Willingham) - Episodes List of Superman: Hero of Steel episodes Trivia * Category:DC Animation (Shared Universe) Category:Superman Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:TV series Category:Tv Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books Category:TV series based on comics